My lovely little babies
by roseahal
Summary: A collection of One-shots about my beautiful OTP's lives. Yullen. Lucky. Roadxlenalee. College AU. OOC
1. Halloween

**First theme- Halloween**

**Rated T- for Language and yaoiness**

**Disclaimer- If I owned -man there would be a lot more gay and a lot less angst**

"Kanda?"

"Kanda?!"

"KANDA!"

"What do you want Moyashi?" a very ticked off samurai said to his lover.

"Its halloween," Allen said pouting down to the man trying to meditate.

"So?" Kanda asked Allen.

"Lets go on a haunted trail together," Allen demanded his stoic boyfriend.

"And why would I want to do that baka Moyashi?" Kanda said standing up.

"Because I want to Bakanda," Allen whined to the annoyed samurai.

"Che, thats not a good enough answer," Kanda said leaving the meditation room.

Allen followed his boyfriend out of the room and through the university till finally Kanda stopped at his room and turned to his moyashi.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want to go to a haunted trail Bakanda."

"Then go."

"But I want to go with someone!"

"Why don't you just go with Lavi?"

"He's going with Tyki."

"Lenalee?"

"Like Komui would let her."

"Timcanpy?"

"Tim is a dog Bakanda."

Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose,"Why do I have to go? Why don't you just ask one of your fangirls?"

"'Cause I don't love them."

"Che, why does that matter?"

"Baka just go with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Allen grabbed the front of Kanda's shirt and gave Kanda the puppy dog puppy dog eyes Kanda couldn't say no to.

"Fine."

"Yay," Allen instantly grinned and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Baka moyashi," Kanda grumbled but wrapped his arm around his moyashi's waist and walked with him to his car. Allen hopped in the passenger seat while Kanda got into the driver seat.

"So where are we going Moyashi?" Kanda asked starting the engine.

"Its a place called Panic Point."

"Thats great. WHERE is it?" Kanda snapped.

"Oh…. ya sorry," Allen nervously chuckled.

"Che"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanda soon pulled into the spot the Panic Point men told him to. Then he opened the door and almost got hit by the car pulling in next to him.

"Watch where you're going you ja-" Kanda started to say to the man that stepped out but was cut off by a hand slapping over his mouth.

"I apologize for my boyfriends behavior,"Allen apologized in that gentlemanly way of his.

"Boyfriend?" the man said "Now I kinda wish i did run you over," he sneered.

"Thats mean, Josh" the girl who also stepped out said to her presumed boyfriend.

"Why they're freaks and they knows it," the boy sneered.

Allen quickly grabbed his boyfriends waist because Kanda went from angry to f*** mugen I'll murder you with my hands. Kanda was about to get free when a silky voice said behind the rude

man "Yes says the one who is cheating on his girlfriend with her sister."

"Is that true Josh?" the girl said.

"N-no ba-babe, I m-mean how di-"

"How did I know?" Tyki said and smirked " I didn't."

"You douche bag," the girl said before slapping him and walking off.

"Wait babe its not true!" the man,Josh, yelled chasing after her.

"Yo, Moyashi-chan you got Yuu-chan to come?"

"Don't call me that," Kanda said moving toward the bunny.

"Let's head inside," Allen said quickly, steering Kanda away from Lavi.

"Che, don't tell me what to do Moyashi!" Kanda barked but letting the albino pull him away.

Allen chuckled at his grumpy boyfriend before walking up to the ticket booth and buying his and Kanda's tickets.

"Stop frowning Bakanda" Allen said poking Kanda's cheeks.

"Che" Kanda answered before looking away.

Allen sighed but walked into the attraction. At Panic Point there were two main attractions. the house/ hayride and the slaughter house/school. when lavi asked me to go we planned on going through the hayride first then the slaughter house.

"Wait where did Lavi and Tyki go?" Allen asked looking around them to find a missing bunny and noah.

"Che, like I care," Kanda said.

"Whatever we'll meet them later come on lets get in line."

ALLENS POV

We move to the line and soon we reach the top and the person letting people in stops us when the last group goes.

She waits a little bit then opens the door, "Welcome to Panic Point," she says and we walk through the door.

When we first get in, there is just a hallway and we follow it to the end. We turn the corner and someone jumps out at us causing me to shriek and hide behind Kanda who just 'che's' and drags me along. The farther in we got the scarier it was and I held on to Kanda the whole time never letting go. Finally we reach the hay ride part and Kanda gets up, then offers me a hand to help me get on the truck. We sit in the middle of the bench on the left side and then we start moving.

It starts out simple, then we enter a dark building and suddenly there are chainsaw noises and sounds of people screaming and then a fire is lit so we can then see what's going on around us. There is a man with a chainsaw acting like hes cutting up a girl and then people jump on the side of the truck. The driver starts moving again and the sound of the girls screaming dies out. We entered the woods and random people would jump on the truck or chase after with chainsaws. At this point I was practically in Kanda's lap and I would jump when someone jumped behind us or if I heard the chainsaw. After many more jump scares and a car catching flame in the distance we get to a big barn and the doors slowly open as we make our way in.

Wait….

No…..

Of course….

The sound of music starts while the lights flick on revealing…..CLOWNS.

'Of course it just had to be clowns' I think. ever since Mana died I haven't been able to go near anything related to a clown or a circus. It brings back too many memories. When Lavi asked me to go I knew there would be something clown related but I had hoped not. Now there were sadistic clowns everywhere and I buried my head in my boyfriend's arms trying to ignore it. Of course that made me a target to then and they kept jumping behind me and blowing horns in my ear. Right before Kanda was about to jump off the truck and kill whoever came near us, it started moving again. I moved my head away from Kanda and looked up at him he wiped the tears ,I didn't know I had, We were able to get off when the truck stopped. We walked out of the attraction with my hand in Kanda's. We decided to wait for Tyki and Lavi in the main area where you get tickets and drinks. Kanda went and got me a coke and then sat next to me.

"You okay Moyashi?" he asked.

He knew about Mana, I had told him after our first date after we passed a street clown and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He held me until I stopped and then I told him about the car accident that killed Mana, gave me the scar on my eye, and caused my hair to turn white.

Now as we stood outside waiting for Tyki and Lavi I remembered this and I leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Yu" I say and rest my head on his shoulder. "Che. I love you too, Moyashi," he said wrapping his arm around me.

A little while later I see the familiar red head and the Portuguese Noah.

Tyki was part of a prestigious family that called themselves the Noah. After Mana died I was taken in by my master but he was never there so I stayed at a friend of his, Adam, or the Millennium Earl as he liked to be called. There I met the whole family including Tyki and when I turned 16 Cross handed over the adoption papers and the Earl adopted me. Tyki had met Lavi through me when I was in high school and they had gotten together in my senior year. Me and kanda had been together since my junior year.

"What took you guys so long, and where did you go?" I ask walking up to them with Kanda behind me.

"Lovely wanted get a drink before and when we got back the line was long. Sorry shounen," Tyki says patting my head.

"It's fine," I say.

"Why don't all of us go through the other attraction?" Tyki suggest and looks up at the other attraction across the field.

"Yeah lets go," Lavi says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the line. Kanda and Tyki follow after us and soon were all standing in line again. When we get close to the entrance I grab unto Kanda's arm. I really hope there is nothing clown related in this one. Kanda looks down at me, but doesn't do anything about me holding on to him. Behind me I hear Lavi excitedly talking, which I know means he's absolutely terrified, I sneak a glance at the rabbit and see that he's just standing there holding Tyki's hand and talking, Tyki is looking at his excited bunny and smirking. Even though Tyki loves lavi with his whole being he was still a total sadist and wouldn't waste any opportunity to scare the shit out of someone so going into a haunted attraction like this with him was absolutely crazy. Which is why lavi does it, because he's bat shit crazy. I mean he calls Kanda 'Yuu-chan.' If he's not crazy he's just too bloody stupid to realize how stupid he is.

Either choice is probable.

I look up just as the young lady dressed as a reaper opens up the curtain so we can step through. As we step though we see bodies laying around. as we walk one jumps up and I grip Kanda's arm tighter. Tyki chuckles, so Im guessing Lavi did the same thing. We keep going and soon we see the body bags, so I let go of Kanda's arm before we enter. Suddenly I feel something touch my back, I yelp and hurry forward until i'm out and practically jump in Kanda's arms since he was waiting for us to get through. Next Tyki comes out looking very happy and last is Lavi who looks confused to see me glaring daggers at Tyki while Kanda just holds me confused.

"You're an ass, Tyki," I growl out at the laughing man.

"What happened?" Lavi asks.

"I scared the shit out of shounen!" Tyki says trying to stop laughing.

Lavi raises an eyebrow and Kanda growls and turns around and wraps an arm around my waist as we keep walking.

Soon we get through the slaughter house, after a terrifying butcher yelled at us, and we exit to find a playground where a lone girl is swinging. She just sits there as we go around the playground until she looks up and starts chanting, "Don't enter the school. Don't enter the school." We keep walking and soon we enter the school. As we enter we see what I'm guessing is supposed to be a principal. She is dressed in business like cloths but they're all torn. "Get to class kids!" she yells and we enter what is supposed to be a classroom where there a a few dolls sitting at desks and a women at the blackboard writing "die" over and over again. We exit the room and walk into the cafeteria where there's a sign that says " Boiled Arms, Grilled Hearts, Baked Lungs…" and a creepy lunch lady dishing up something that looks like brain with an eyeball in it. Not much different from real school lunches.

We walk through the door and end up back outside where there is a cemetery. As we walk we start to see movement and soon there are tons of zombies. They slowly follow us until we reach the gate and we walk through it. "Thank you for coming to Panic Point," the lady outside the gate says as we walk out. "Thank you," I reply and we walk away and out of the main area till we're where the cars are.

"Well that was fun," Lavi says.

"Fun? That was absolutely terrifying thanks to your boyfriend," I say pointing to the grinning Noah.

"Who me?" he mock looks hurt, "You hurt me shounen," he says grinning again.

I childishly stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles.

"Why don't we catch something to eat?" Lavi suggest and I jump and the thought of food. I look at Kanda. "Can we?" I ask. "Che. Whatever," he replies looking away.

"Thanks Yu," I say and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"GAY!" I hear someone yell and I turn and look at the person who yelled that. It was some random guy and behind him I see the asshole from earlier.

"Thats them faggots I saw that made me and Cindy break up."

"You again," Kanda growls and I stick my arm out keeping him from doing something drastic.I look and see Lavi doing the same with Tyki.

"Oh faggots can't even fight us," the new guy chants and he starts moving towards us. "Why don't I show you a real mans strength?" he says and starts cracking his knuckles. I felt Kanda move forward. If Kanda got to him, this man would look like sushi even if he had left mugen in the car. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lavi grab a hold of Tyki. Maybe I should let go of Kanda, at least then the man would die quickly, if Tyki got to him though, the man would wish for the sweet release of death. Before either could move though the man went flying and in his place was 2 very recognizable girls.

"Lenalee, Road, what are you doing here?" I ask the two girls. Lenalee still had her foot in the air from when she kicked the asshole to New Jersey.

"We were here on a date when we saw you guys and these two twerps," Road said pointing behind her and to the side. The boy behind her was shaking like a leaf and then Road turned around. She calmly walked up to him, smiled, and grabbed the front of his jeans and made all of us cringe..

"Listen here dipshit if I ever see you talking bad about my uncle and my brother I will remove your balls and shove them down your throat. Am I understood?" She said tightening her hold.

"Yes ma'am. Please, let go of me," he begged.

"Good boy," Road said releasing him and watched him run away. Road turned around and smiled sweetly at us. Already used to the bipolar 17 year old (even though she looked 11) I replied, "We are heading out to get a bite to eat want to come with?" I ask.

"Sure sounds fun," Lenalee said.

"Okay meet you guys at Innocence Cafe then," I said and and we all went over to our cars. I got into the passenger seat of Kanda's car. He put the keys in the engine and started the car but Before he started moving he leaned over and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips.

"Are you okay, Moyashi?" he asked against my lips.

"My names Allen and I'm fine Bakanda. They're not the first arseholes we've met." I pressed another kiss to my Kanda's lips. He pulls away and starts moving out of the parking spot. We drive in a comfortable silence until we reach the cafe. We go inside and head to our regular table where Lenalee and Road are already sitting and holding hands. Kanda sits next to Lenalee and I sit next to him. When the waitress comes by Kanda orders green tea and I order hot-cocoa.

A little later Lavi and Tyki come in looking disheveled. Road whistles and Lenalee giggles while I blush and Kanda glares.

"Oi, can't you two last more than 2 minutes without screwing each other?" Kanda asks oh so eloquently. I face palm while Lavi blushes and sits in the chair next to me and Tyki takes up the last chair in between Lavi and Road. the waitress comes back with our drinks and takes up everyones orders and the Lucky pairs drinks. After 20 minutes of writing down our order the waitress stumbles away mumbling things like "but hes so cute… how can something so cute eat so much" what? I didn't even order that much this time.

We all start talking about random stuff and somehow we end up talking about the assholes we saw earlier.

"So what exactly happened there?" Lenalee asks sipping her drink.

I sigh "When Kanda and I arrived this asshole drove up and almost hit kanda when he was getting out. I held kanda back but then the asshole starts saying he wished he hit us and that we were….. a-not-nice-word. Soon Tyki came up and used that creepy way of his and told the asses girl that he was sleeping with his sis. She ran and we carried on, but then when we were about the leave he showed up again with the douche who tried picking a fight. You know everything after that," I finished sipping my drink.

"That's the third time that's happened this school year," Lenalee said with a worried and angry look on her face.

"Yeah, well sadly there are people in this world who don't accept us," lavi sighed grabbing Tyki's hand and setting a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah well anyone who makes fun of my Moyashi will get to see the sharp end of Mugen," Kanda said gripping my knee tightly. I smiled at him as the waitress and 3 others came out with our food and set them up next to us and the rest of mine behind me on a tray. As we ate we abandoned the dark topic and started talking about why Kanda should stop trying to kill anyone who looked at me.

A little later we were all done and we decided to go our separate ways. As kanda made his way back to the campus I looked outside at the dark sky. It was already past midnight and the moon was blocked by clouds. I felt Kanda's hand on mine as we kept driving and I just kept thinking how lucky I was to have him.

"I love you, Yu," I say without looking at him.

"I love you too, Aren," he said letting his Japanese accent take over on my name. I smiled at that and squeezed his hand before closing my eyes with my head resting on the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**wow that was a lot longer than I'm used to writing, But I really loved writing it. Please leave reviews whether they are good or critical it doesn't matter. Hopefully I will be able to update this fan-fiction monthly but I know not to make promises.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all have a lovely Halloween **

**~Roseahal**


	2. Lavi is stupid

**Hiya. so this is the second one. Hope you love it. I still don't own anything if I did the grammar in DGM would make you cry.**

**~roseahal**

LAVI POV

How am i supposed to explain this?

That's all I was thinking as I looked at the trashed apartment. I seriously fucked up this time, Allen is going to KILL ME. Allen had gone out with Kanda on a date and stayed at Kanda's dorm room, leaving me with the apartment we shared for the night, but Tyki was out of town for a business thing. So being the idiot I was I decided to throw a party and ended up getting everything trashed, including a very important heirloom of Allens that was irreplaceable. I stood there holding the black and silver mask that was now split down the middle. Oh god I'm going to die. That is literally all I could think of at that moment. Timcampy, Allen's golden retriever, came bounding in from his hiding place in Allen's room, he came up to me but when he saw the mask he growled and then ran back into Allen's room almost as if he knew his master was going to be pissed.

Oh God.

I put the mask on the counter and then quickly ran and tried to find some super glue or something, but I can't find any, all I find is a glue stick. I go back to the mask and just stare at it.

What am I going to do.

I take out my phone and pull up Tyki's contact. It rings a couple time then he picks up.

"Hello"

Why did I call him? He's related to Allen. He cares about this mask as well. He could do even worse things than Allen.

"Hello? Lovely?" Tyki asks worriedly.

"Hey babe. Um….. I just missed you," I cringe at my answer. There is no way he's going to fall for that.

"I miss you too, Lovely," he says. Really? Did he just fall for that?

"Um…. how are things there?" I ask.

"Actually, pretty busy so I should go," Tyki replies.

"Oh, that's okay. I love you," I reply.

"Love you too, Lovely," Tyki replies before hanging up.

Great, now I still have a broken mask and no way to fix it.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I'll clean the apartment and then deal with this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was asleep in Kanda's dorm, wrapped in the sheets and his strong arms, when I got a call from Tyki.

ring….

RIng…..

RING….

"Moyashi, pick up your damn phone before I throw it at the wall," Kanda said in my ear. I groan and grab the phone on the side table.

"Hello?" I say sleepily in the phone while I feel Kanda's arm tighten around me and his face snuggles into my neck.

"Allen, it's Tyki." I hear the silky voice of my uncle on the other side of the phone.

"Tyki? What's up, I thought you were doing business in Portugal?" I say waking up fully.

"I still am but I just got a call from Lavi and he sounded strange."

"What do you mean strange, like high off his ass strange, or 'I just did something I shouldn't have' strange?"

"Is there a difference between those two?"

"Tkyi"

"Like he did something wrong."

"Damn, I wish you would say the first one."

"Why?"

"Because I left him the apartment," I answer and start getting dressed. Damn it what did that bloody rabbit do?

"You left him the apartment? Why is that so bad, he lives there as well?"

"Because you aren't there to occupy his time, he could of done something stupid like throw a party, and If he did that then everything could be trashed," I answer into the phone struggling to get my pants buttoned and my vest closed at the same time. Suddenly two skilled hands come around my waist and swifty button my pants and my vest and even ties the bow around my neck.

"Allen?" I hear Tyki from the phone and realize I didn't hear what he just said.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I say as I watch Kanda get dressed as well.

"I asked if you think your cloak and mask are okay?" Tyki repeats

"The bunny better hope so or I'm going to rip him to pieces and feed him to Timcanpy piece by piece," I answer, my dark side coming out.

"Could you not shonen? I still rather care for the bunny."

"If he touched my mask, I will not have mercy," I reply as Kanda walks up to me, fully dressed and carrying Mugen, and walks out the door with me.

I hear Tyki sigh over the phone. "Fine. I have to go now. Call me when you find out what happened," he says and hangs up.

We walk towards the parking lot and walk past Kanda's car and up to mine. Kanda had a black Dodge Challenger and I had a white Chevy Camaro, mine was 16th birthday present from the Earl. I hand Kanda the keys and he gets in the drivers side while I get in the passenger and Kanda starts driving to Lavi and I's apartment.

When the white building comes into view, I look up towards our flat. Kanda parks and I jump out of the car and up to our apartment. Kanda follows after he grabs Mugen and I stomp up to our room number. Our apartment wasn't a cheap college apartment but instead a huge loft type of apartment. Since Lavi is the bookman's apprentice and I'm part of the richest family in the world, it's not hard for us to own. I reach the familiar black door and burst into it.

When I get inside I'm slightly surprised. It's completely clean and totally spotless. Oh he did something all right, there is no way our apartment can ever look this shiny.

"LAV III!" I scream into the apartment. I hear running and out comes Lavi and he looks flustered.

"Allen? why are you back so early?" he says looking panicked.

"I got a call from a butterfly saying something might of happened," I explain as I start searching around the house looking for evidence of the party I know he threw.

"What do you mean I was alone all night?" Lavi says behind me. "And what are you looking for?" he asks.

"The party you threw," I say simply and go back to looking through the house.

"Why would you think I threw a party?"

"Because our apartment doesn't shine," I say opening the trash can and finding it empty.

"I didn't throw a party," Lavi states.

I turn around and look back at him. Kanda is standing by the door looking around the apartment.

"It looks fine to me Moyashi," Kanda says looking at me. Maybe they're right. I'm about to give up when I remember my mask. I walk towards my room and Lavi visibly whitens.

"Where are you going, Allen?" he asks.

"to my room.," I say and walk into my room. It looks normal. My bed is in the corner of the room with my black and white covers still neatly made and my desk still has the clutter on it. But when I look at my dresser I almost collapse. On the black dresser against the wall a picture of my foster father Mana sits and on the wall above it is still the picture of a clown with a coffin on its back. But the wooden stand that sits in the middle is empty. Where is my mask?

I start running and looking all around the flat. Where is it? Where? WHERE?

I hear Lavi and Kanda yelling to me but I don't care. I need my mask. It was given to me by Mana and my uncle, Neah, It was a precious heirloom to the Noah family and I was interested with it. There were fourteen heirlooms in total and everyone had one. but my mask and cloak were the most important.

"Lavi where is it?" I say calmly turning to the frighten bunny. I knew right now I was full Black Allen.

"Wh-where i-is w-what A-Allen?" Lavi stutters.

"My mask," I say glaring fully at him.

"Allen calm down," I hear Kanda say. Kanda Yuu just told me to calm down, that should explain how pissed I was.

"Lavi," I state.

"Um….well…..you see…...its. imsosorryithrewapartyanditseemssomeonefounditandwhenisawitagianitwasalreadybroken," Lavi yelled.

I saw red.

Then black.

Then red again because I had that bloody bunny's neck in my hands.

"YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO ME!" I yell and Kanda grabbed me and ripped me off the bunny.

"Shhh…..calm down….it's going to be fine," Kanda whispered in my ear. I felt tears run down my face.

"How can it be okay, Kanda. He broke the one thing Neah and Mana wanted me to protect. How can this be okay?" I calm down and start sobbing into Kanda's shirt. "How can I ever face Neah again?" I say into his shirt.

"I brought it to my gramps so he could fix it. Im soo sorry Allen," I hear Lavi say behind me.

"What could he do Lavi?" I ask the redhead that was standing again and looking at me with eyes full of shame.

"He knows the mask since he studied it and the other Noah heirlooms so I figured he would be the best to fix it without the Earl finding out," I visibly stiffen at that.

The Earl.

The head of the family.

If he found out.

Oh god Mana help.

I turn back around and bury my head in Kanda's shirt wishing I could start this day over again.

"How bad was it?" I hesitantly ask.

"Split into 2 pieces," he replies.

"And my cloak, is that still okay?" I ask my head still in Kanda's chest as he rubbed my back, the only thing keeping me from ripping Lavi's head off.

"I checked and it still looked fine," Lavi replies. I move away from Kanda and sit on the couch and put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"Kanda could you go get it?" I ask my boyfriend who moved to my room and came out with a pure white cloak and laid it in front of me. It looked okay.

Okay this is going to be okay. Bookman will fix my mask and I can keep it from the rest of the family. Shit! Tyki.

I pull out my phone and dial Tyki's number.

"Shonen, what happened?" Tyki asks when he picks up.

I take a deep breath. "Nothing big, Lavi just threw a party and trashed the place."

"Are they okay?" Tyki asks.

"Yeah I checked on them and their okay," I lie and run my hand over my cloak.

"That's good. Tell Lavi I love him and I'll see him soon. Love you shonen," Tyki says as I stare at the white piece of cloth in my hands.

"Will do. Love you as well Tyki," I say before hanging up.

I look up and see that Lavi had taken a seat on the couch across from me.

"If Tyki finds out we'll all die so it'd best if we don't tell him," I say to the redhead who nods in reply.

I sit down on the couch across from him and Kanda sits next to me and sets a reassuring hand on my thigh.

"I really am sorry Allen" Lavi says head still buried in his arms.

"I just can't believe that my so called 'best friend' managed to ruin the only valuable possession given to me from my father to which the so called best friend knew the importance" I say my voice full of scorn.

"I'm sorry…"Lavi lamely repeats.

Before I can say something back though there is a knock on the door. I move to get it but Kanda is already ahead of me and walks over the the door. when It opens kanda is knocked aside by a familiar high schooler.

"Damn brat, what the fuck did you do that for?" Kanda grumbles rubbing his hurt head.

"It's your fault for being in the way," Road replies.

"Road be nicer to Kanda," Lenalee says coming in with a piece of cloth in her hands.

"Hey guys I don't really think now is a good time," I reply and they both look at me, with red eyes and tears still in my eyes and Lavi who still hasn't moved his head out of his hands in shame.

"Sorry for bothering you but we thought you might want this returned," Lenalee says removing the cloth and revealing a very familiar mask.

"That's my mask how is that possible I thought Lavi broke it?" I say jumping up and moving to Lenalee. At my outburst Lavi removed his head and stood as well till we were both in front of Lenalee staring at the mask in wonder.

"Ah, well we were at the party yesterday and Road noticed that the party was getting rowdy so she went into your room and grabbed the mask so it wouldn't get broken."Lenalee explained

"But I was pissed at Lavi cuz he wouldn't let me have a drink since i'm 'underage' so I put a fake ceramic one there instead to freak him out" Road says smiling sadistically.

"What? Why would you do that to me?"Lavi says looking like he's about to cry. I grab the mask and hold it close to my chest.

"Thank you, Road," I say still looking at my mask.

"No problem, big bro," Road says.

At that moment Lavi's phone started ringing.

"Hello….yeah…...Road put a fake there to freak me out…...yes. I know…...NO ONE CAN READ 10,000 PAGES IN A DAY PANDA…...yes sir." Lavi hung up the phone."Panda's pissed, I almost broke an important artifact so now I have extra work. I'm sorry Allen I promise I won't do something stupid like that again," Lavi says looking back at me.

"Oh, I know you won't Lavi~" I say, black side coming out.

"Now Allen let's not do anything too drastic," Lavi says backing up.

"Of course not," I say creeping towards him.

"Allen….buddy...help," Lavi says before I pounce.

And that how a bunny ended up tied to the flag pole of the college wearing a red playboy bunny suit with matching ears.

**I don't really know if I like this one shot but why don't you guys tell me what you think**


	3. Finals suck

**Its finals times and instead of studying i'm updating fanfiction. Yay me**

**I still don't own -man. boo**

KANDA POV

I hate finals, not because there difficult for me or because I slacked and now I have to study everything. No, it's because I can't see the Moyashi until we're done testing because that Baka has to "pass" or his adopted family will "shame" him or something stupid like that, I mean who could possibly hate him. With his white hair, stormy eyes, cherubic face, perfect smile, sweet voice, heavenly laugh, slightly muscular build, and a lovely little as- NO! focus Kanda Yuu!...Focus.

Okay Forensic science…..

Fuck it, why did I even decide to major in Forensic science, oh right, detective. Damn.

Okay, pass and see the Moyashi. Pass and then Moyashi, Moyashi….. Allen

AHHHHHH! STOP BEING HEAD OVER HEALS IN LOVE KANDA FUCKING YUU!

Okay the wall hurts a lot more than I thought it would...

You know what, I'm just going to go to sleep.

ALLEN POV

Finals are just stupid! I mean I'm passing the classes with flying colors and I even have a record already with ark records. So why do I still have to take a final on music theory, oh right, because the Earl will destroy me if I don't pass, yeah… that would suck. Okay then lets study…...I'm bored, maybe I should call Yuu and ask him how he's doing. No, if I call him I will go over to his dorm and I will not study. Well I won't study music theory at least. Nonononono bad thought Allen, focus…..I ALREADY KNOW THIS. I'm just going to sleep.

LAVI POV

Ha, studying's for chumps.

LENALEE POV

Must pass…. Must pass…. Road please stop touching me… must pass.

"ROAD," I yelp and turn to the girl who was playing with my hair and 'accidently' touching my chest.

"What's wrong Lena, I thought you were studying?" Road asked innocently but her eyes gave her away like usual.

"I was trying to but a certain mischief high schooler was playing with me," I say to her.

"But you love this mischievous high schooler," Road replies moving to my lap where my book was lying but now was on my desk.

"Of course," I say pressing my lips to hers.

So much for studying.

A WEEK LATER

"Finally done," an excitable rabbit screams out after exiting his class.

"What are you talking about you finished within half an hour then slept," an irritable white haired Moyashi said walking out after the red head..

"Yeah but those desks are so uncomfortable," Lavi said putting an arm around a glaring Allen.

"Whatever. Lets go home I feel like sh-" Allen cut off as a pair of familiar lips crashed against his.

He quickly recovered and kissed his lover back with an equal amount of passion and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Soon they parted for air but before he could even say anything Kanda lifted him off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Wa! Kanda what are you doing Baka!" Allen screamed struggling in the strong man's grasp.

"I'll return the Moyashi when I'm done with him," Kanda said to Lavi before walking away with a yelling Moyashi.

"Hehe. Those two are so cute," Lavi said looking at the picture he captured of the two love birds kissing in the hallway.

"Not as cute as you, lovely~" A silky voice said before long arms wrapped around the bunny's waist and a beautiful head of hair got buried in this neck.

"Tyki~what are you doing here?" Lavi asked wrapping his arms around the portuguese man's arms.

"I came to get my hard working bunny," Tyki said smoothly before turning Lavi around in his arms. Returning his arms to Lavi's waist and Lavi's arms around his neck. "Why don't we head back to my condo so I can reward you for all your hard work?" Tyki said inching his hands down to show his promise.

"I don't know Tyki-pyon, your condos pretty far why don't we head to my apartment instead?"

Tyki's smirk would probably send anyone into a puddle of fangirly mess.

"Yes, lets do that," Tyki replied before grabbing his bunny's arm and dragging him to Tyki's car. Lavi giggling the whole time, while passersby either scowled or cooed.

Allen laid on Kanda's chest, with the samurai's arms around his waist, idly tracing the tattoo on his boyfriends chest. Kanda's hair was splayed everywhere, with some of it on the pillow behind him and some of it splaying over Allen and the blanket that covered them. Allen loved Kanda's hair and basically everything else about him, including his terrible attitude. "Moyashi?" Kanda said sleepily having just woken up because of Allen's wandering finger that had somehow gone from Kanda's tattoo to his navel. Allen leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kanda's lips and Kanda returned it with the same amount of gentleness. "Go to sleep," Kanda said before rolling over so their chests were pressed together and Kanda could put his head on top of his Moyashi's head.

"Sorry I'll go to sleep now," Allen mumbled sleep already taking over. Kanda pressed a light kiss to Allen's head. "Love you Aren," he mumbled. "Love you too, Yuu," Allen mumbled before falling into darkness with his samurai.

Thank goodness finals were over.

**If you hate finals and you know it clap your hands *clap, clap***

**Sorry for butchering Kanda Yuu's personality, but ill do whatever it takes to make these poor babies happy.**

**Have fun on your finals :)**


End file.
